Tu nous racontes une histoire ?
by DivergentPansycake46
Summary: Tris et Tobias ont eu une belle et heureuse vie. Mais la fin nous rattrape toujours. Une fois qu'il se retrouve seul, Tobias ne vit plus. Il survit. Et sa famille s'en rend compte. OS


**Un dernier OS pour 2016 ! Je m'excuse parce qu'il est un peu triste...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Tu nous racontes une histoire ?**

 **JADE Pov :**

« Papi, papi ! Tu nous racontes une histoire, dis ?

\- Bien sûr, quelle histoire ? »

Je jette un coup d'œil dans le salon où mon père est assis près de la cheminée, mes fils de 8 et 6 ans assis sur le sol, ma fille de 4 ans et demi sur ses genoux.

Il leur sourit mais depuis la mort de maman, je vois bien qu'il a perdu cette petite étincelle dans ses yeux. Le jour de l'enterrement, j'ai cru voir un jeune homme qui avait perdu sa jeune femme. Ils s'aimaient comme un jeune couple jusqu'à la fin. Jusqu'à ce que le cancer emporte ma mère il a y seulement 5 mois.

« Une histoire de pirates ! Crie le plus âgé, Matt.

\- Non ! Avec des animaux qui parlent ! Réplique le second, Jack.

\- Attendez, ne criez pas ! Je crois que cette fois, c'est à Eva de choisir. Tu veux quelle histoire ? »

Elle serre sa peluche dans sa main et sourit à son grand-père.

« Une princesse. »

Mes deux fils protestent.

« Si vous n'êtes pas content, vous pouvez aller jouer. Je raconterai l'histoire à Eva seulement. »

Ils ont l'air de peser le pour et le contre mais finissent par rester assis. Eva met son pouce dans sa bouche et se blottit dans les bras de mon père.

« Il était une fois, il y a très longtemps dans le royaume des Audacieux, vivait une princesse. Elle habitait dans le château avec son frère, Caleb, et ses parents, Andrew et Nathalie. La princesse était la plus belle femme du royaume mais aussi la plus gentille, la plus courageuse et la plus intelligente. Tous les hommes l'aimaient et surtout un soldat de la garde. Il avait le même âge que la princesse et avait grandi avec elle jusqu'au jour où il devint soldat. Il était amoureux de la princesse. Il aimait passer du temps avec elle et parfois, il lui faisait des cadeaux.

\- Comment elle s'appelait la princesse ?

\- Tris.

\- Et le soldat ?

\- Tout le monde l'appelait Quatre, c'était un surnom. Une fois par semaine jusqu'à leur 20 ans, la princesse et le soldat se cachaient ensemble pour pouvoir être juste tous les deux et discuter. Ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. Malheureusement quand la princesse fêta ses 21 ans, le roi lui ordonna de se marier. Elle rencontra des princes des quatre autres royaumes, le prince Peter des Sincères, le prince Robert des Altruistes, le prince Eric des Érudits, le prince Albert des Fraternels. Aucun ne gagna le cœur de la princesse car elle avait déjà donné son amour à quelqu'un.

\- Au soldat ! S'exclame Matt.

\- Oui, rit mon père. Elle aimait le soldat. Mais comment pouvait-elle dire cela à son père ? Si elle le faisait, il allait se fâcher très fort. Alors la princesse demanda au soldat de la rejoindre dans leur lieu secret. Le soldat était très heureux de revoir la princesse, il allait lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Quand la princesse arriva, il se mit à genoux et lui dit qu'il était amoureux d'elle. La princesse était tellement heureuse qu'elle le serra dans ses bras. Le soldat prit son courage à deux mains et embrassa la princesse. »

Les trois enfants se mettent à rire.

« Ensuite, ils décidèrent de partir ensemble pour pouvoir se marier car le roi n'aurait pas accepter que sa fille épouse un soldat. Ils quittèrent le royaume et se cachèrent aux yeux de tous. Le roi était si triste que sa fille soit partie, qu'il envoya toute sa garde à sa recherche. Ils ne la trouvèrent que trois ans plus tard. Elle vivait avec le soldat et leur deux enfants. Ils étaient très heureux. Le roi était tellement content de revoir sa fille et elle était si heureuse avec sa famille qu'il la maria au soldat. Depuis ce jour, ils vécurent heureux dans le château et ils eurent deux autres enfants. Fin.

\- Oh non ! Pas déjà !

\- Une autre ! Une autre !

\- Une autre histoire ? Mmm quoi comme histoire ?

\- Une avec mamie ! Demande Matt.

\- Tu sais que j'ai beaucoup d'histoires concernant ta grand-mère.

\- Quand tu lui as fait un bisou ! Demande timidement Eva.

\- Ah ça c'est une belle histoire ! »

Je fais mon entrée en apportant des chocolats chauds pour tout le monde. Je leur donne un à chacun et aussi un à mon père.

« Merci ma chérie. Toi aussi tu veux entendre l'histoire ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Tu veux bien me chercher l'album dans le placard. Le vert, celui à côté de la photo de mariage. »

Je pars le chercher. Je souris à la photo de mariage de mes parents. Ils étaient si jeunes, surtout ma mère. Je prends l'album en jetant un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Sur les premières photos, je vois deux enfants jouant sur le sable. Je fronce les sourcils en regardant mon père. Lui, il sourit et tapote la place à côté de lui.

« Les garçons, asseyez-vous à côté de moi comme ça vous pouvez regarder les photos. »

Matt s'assied à sa droite et Jack grimpe sur mes genoux.

« Est-ce que vous savez quand j'ai rencontré votre grand-mère ? Eh bien, j'étais un peu plus jeune qu'Eva quand je l'ai vue pour la première fois. C'était quelques jours après la naissance de mamie. Ses parents et mes parents étaient très amis alors on se voyait très souvent. On jouait beaucoup ensemble jusqu'au jour où j'ai eu 15 ans. Mes parents et ceux de mamie se sont disputés et quelques temps plus tard, je suis allé habiter autre part pour le travail de mon père. Pendant presque 10 ans, je n'ai pas revu votre grand-mère et elle me manquait. J'ai dû revenir à Chicago pour le travail. J'avais 22 ans et j'espérais vraiment revoir mon amie. Mon vœu a été exaucé quelques jours après avoir emménagé. J'ai vu votre grand-mère dans le restaurant dans lequel elle travaillait. Je n'arrivais pas à en croire mes yeux. Elle était très jolie, plus jolie que tout ce qui existe. »

Il nous parle en montrant des photos d'eux quand ils étaient enfants puis quand il est revenu.

« Tu lui as fait un bisou ?

-Non, pas tout de suite, rit-il. D'abord, nous sommes redevenus amis. Elle venait beaucoup à mon appartement où on rigolait beaucoup. Mamie m'apprenait souvent à cuisiner. Un jour, on faisait un gâteau au chocolat parce que j'adore ça. On rigolait tellement qu'à un moment, elle a fait tomber la farine. On en avait partout. Attendez, je crois avoir une photo. »

Il tourne les pages puis tombe sur la photo en question. Ils sourient à l'appareil, blanc de farine, de grands sourires illuminent leur visage.

« Nous avons beaucoup rigolé et ensuite nous avons commencé à nettoyer. La radio était allumé et une musique que nous adorions était passé. Nous avons commencé à danser. C'est après ce moment que j'ai embrassé votre grand-mère pour la première fois. »

Matt et Jack disent tout les deux 'beurk' alors que Eva cache son visage dans ses mains en riant.

« Un an après, nous nous sommes mariés sans le dire à ses parents parce que son papa n'était pas d'accord. Il ne voulait pas que sa fille soit amoureuse de moi. Elle avait 21 ans et moi 23. Votre maman est née dix ans après notre mariage.

\- Elle est où mamie ? Demande Eva.

\- Eh bien... »

Je sens ma gorge se serrer, mon père prend ma main.

« … Tu te souviens quand on a regardé les étoiles la semaine dernière quand tu n'arrivais pas à dormir ? Eh bien, ta grand-mère est une étoile maintenant. Elle veille sur vous trois tout le temps. Elle vous protège de là-haut et elle vous aime très fort. »

Il embrasse la tête d'Eva avant de relâcher les trois petits-enfants qui sont heureux de pouvoir aller jouer. J'essuie une larme de ma joue et il me prend dans ses bras. Je craque et sanglote comme un bébé dans son étreinte.

« Elle me manque, papa.

\- Je sais. Elle me manque aussi mais dis-toi qu'elle est mieux là où elle est. Elle n'est plus malade maintenant.

\- Comment tu fais pour être si calme ?

\- A mon âge, on sait que tout peut changer très rapidement. Une maladie peut arriver ou même un simple accident. J'ai vécu de belles années avec ta mère, j'ai profité de chaque seconde.

\- Comment ça se fait que je n'ai jamais entendu votre histoire avant ?

\- C'est parce que tu n'as jamais demandé. Ta sœur n'arrêtais pas de poser des questions à ta mère.

\- Je croyais vraiment que vous vous étiez rencontrés pour la première fois quand tu es revenu à Chicago.

\- Non, on se connaissait depuis toujours. Ça me fait bizarre de me retrouver sans elle maintenant.

\- Tu veux que je reste ce soir ? Cyril peut récupérer les enfants après le boulot pour que tu ne sois pas seul. Je ne travaille pas demain.

\- Mais non, ne te sens pas obligée de rester. Profite de ta famille.

\- Je m'inquiète pour toi. La seule fois où tu n'as pas caché tes émotions, c'était à l'enterrement. Et tu es ma famille.

\- Merci ma chérie. C'est vraiment gentil. »

Il embrasse mon front. Je me lève mais reste devant lui.

« Tu veux que je te ramène quelque chose à manger ? Ou une couverture ? Un coussin ?

\- Je veux bien une couverture. Je vais faire une petite sieste si ça ne te dérange pas.

\- Pas du tout, repose-toi. Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime ma chérie. »

Je le couvre d'une couverture et embrasse sa joue. Je sais bien qu'il dort peu la nuit et qu'il est vraiment fatigué. En plus de son âge, de son ancienne carrière de militaire et de la mort de ma mère, avoir les enfants toute l'après-midi a été éreintant pour lui. Je le laisse se reposer puis retrouve mes enfants dans la salle de jeu. Je me mets à genoux devant eux.

« Écoutez-moi deux minutes. Ce soir, maman reste ici pour que papi ne soit pas tout seul. Papa viendra vous chercher sauf si vous voulez rester ici. Je suis sûre que ça lui ferrait plaisir si vous restiez. Qui veut dormir ici ?

Seule la main d'Eva se lève puis doucement la main de mes deux fils.

\- Si vous ne voulez pas, ne vous forcez pas. Vous pouvez faire une soirée juste entre garçons avec papa. »

 **Tobias Pov**

 _Je la regarde danser à la lueur du feu de camp. Elle a l'air de bien s'amuser. Elle se déhanche en faisant voler le jupon de sa robe. Ses longs cheveux bouclés rebondissent sur ses épaules, son dos. Elle est magnifique._

 _Elle remarque que je la regarde et s'approche en souriant. Elle s'assied à califourchon sur mes genoux. Avec son genou, elle fait tomber la bouteille de vin que nous avons bu._

 _« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?_

 _\- Tu es à couper le souffle. »_

 _Elle rit pour masquer son embarras puis trace les contours de mon visage avec ses pouces._

 _« Je crois qu'on a un peu trop bu... surtout toi, susurre-t-elle._

 _\- Je ne crois pas. Je suis encore suffisamment sobre pour faire ça. »_

 _Je fonds sur ses lèvre à la vitesse de la lumière. Elle émet un hoquet de surprise mais me rend rapidement mon baiser fiévreux._

 _« Tobi...Tobias... »_

 _Elle bégaie sous la douce torture qu'infligent mes lèvres sur son cou. Je la sens se retenir à mes épaules pour ne pas tomber._

 _« On devrait... faire quelque chose... de fou..., murmuré-je entre mes baisers._

 _\- Tu as une idée...derrière... la tête ?_

 _-Épouse-moi ! »_

 _On aurait pu croire que je l'avais électrocutée ou que je lui avais lancé un seau d'eau gelée à la figure car elle s'écarte le plus de moi mais ne se lève pas._

 _« Tu viens de dire quoi ?_

 _\- Je t'aime et je veux que tu deviennes ma femme._

 _\- Tu as définitivement trop bu. Viens, on rentre. »_

 _Je l'empêche de se lever avec mon bras gauche et ma main droite cherche l'écrin dans ma veste posée sur le sol._

 _« Si j'avais trop bu, est-ce que je serais venu avec ça ? »_

 _Je lui présente la bague. Elle n'a pas l'air de savoir comment réagir. Elle fixe la bague puis me regarde moi, puis à nouveau la bague. La seule chose qui m'empêche d'être nerveux, c'est qu'elle à l'air d'être réellement touchée et émue par mon geste._

 _« Tu es sérieux ?_

 _\- Tu me connais assez pour connaître la réponse._

 _\- Mais on est jeune, et ça fait un an qu'on est ensemble...et...et...et..._

 _\- Je t'aime et je sais ce que je veux. À toi de me dire, ce que tu veux. »_

 _Son sourire est beaucoup plus sincère que n'importe qu'elle réponse oral. Et je l'ai gravé dans ma mémoire._

Je me réveille avec un petit sursaut. Je sens mon mal de dos qui se fait tout de suite ressentir, eh oui je n'ai plus 23 ans. Ce rêve est tellement récurrent, qu'on dirait presque qu'il me hante.

Tris me manque, ma Béa me manque tellement. Même après près de 50 ans de mariage, j'ai l'impression que je n'ai pas eu droit à assez de temps avec elle. Je repense à nos disputes, à la fois où nous nous sommes séparés pour faire le point sur nous et je me dis que j'ai perdu ce temps. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour la revoir, lui parler, la serrer contre moi, l'embrasser.

Je vide mon esprit avant de me mettre à pleurer. Jade est encore là, je ne veux pas qu'elle me voit craquer. Je dois rester fort pour elle. J'ai perdu ma femme et l'amour de ma vie mais elle, elle a perdu sa mère.

Je me lève pour la rejoindre dans la cuisine. Je suis agréablement surpris de voir qu'Eva est aussi là.

« Papi, on te fait une surprise ! »

Je ferme tout de suite les yeux pour ne rien voir et j'entends le doux rire de ma petite-fille. Je sens ses bras autour de mes jambes alors je la soulève pour la prendre dans mes bras.

« Je suis vraiment content que tu sois là. Tu restes ici ce soir ?

\- Oui.

\- Ça me fait plaisir ! Je peux ouvrir mes yeux ?

\- Maman ? Il peut ?

\- Oui, c'est bon.

\- C'est bon, papi. »

J'obéis à ma petite-fille. La table est dressée et des assiettes de risottos sont disposées. Je regarde Eva qui me sourit.

« C'est toi qui a fait ça ?

\- Oui, maman m'a un peu aidée ! »

Jade rit mais ne dit rien.

« Allez petit chef, à table. »

Elle prend l'enfant de mes bras pour l'asseoir à table. Je m'assieds avec elles, heureux de ne pas me retrouver seul.

« Comment ça va papa ?

\- Bien, surtout quand vous êtes là. »

Eva me sourit, la bouche pleine. Sa mère la réprimande mais je rigole. Elle est adorable. Ma fille me lance ensuite un regard inquiet, sachant que je mens à cause de mes derniers ennuis de santé. J'ai un cœur fragile suite à une maladie quand j'étais petit et depuis la mort de Tris, j'ai déjà eu quelques petits problèmes, mais Jade n'a pas besoin de tout savoir.

« Est-ce que tu as reçu le message de Jeremy pour Noël ?

\- Oui, mais j'ai rien compris.

\- En fait, on pensait que tu allais chez Clara le 24 au soir, du coup, j'ai invité Jeremy et Elia. Clara nous a ensuite appelés et on a appris que tu n'allais pas chez elle. Finalement, on s'est tous mis d'accord pour aller chez Jeremy le 24 et si tu es d'accord, on viendrait ici le 25. Tu n'as rien à faire, on ferra la cuisine, le nettoyage, la vaisselle.

\- Ça me ferrait plaisir de retrouver toute ma famille ici.

\- On doit encore se mettre d'accord entre qui fait quoi mais je les appelle ce soir pour les prévenir.

\- Dis-moi Eva. Est-ce que tu as déjà fait ta liste au père Noël ?

\- Oui... mais Matt dit que ça sert à rien parce que le père Noël, il existe pas.

\- Il ne faut pas toujours écouter ton grand frère. Il aime beaucoup faire des farces. J'ai déjà rencontré le père Noël.

\- C'est vrai ? Demande-t-elle avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Bien sûr. Est-ce que je mentirais ?

\- Une histoire ! Une histoire !

\- Et si je te racontais l'histoire quand tes frères seront là, comme ça ils comprendront que le Père Noël existe !

\- Oui ! »

Je n'avais pas remarqué que Jade avait déjà débarrassé la table, j'étais tellement absorbé par Eva.

« Merci Jade.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Est-ce que tu viens bien coucher Eva ? Il est tard.

\- Tu as entendu maman ? Allez zou, on y va.

\- Oh non...

\- Eh si. Plus vite tu dors, plus vite tu te réveilleras demain matin et on pourra jouer à pleins de jeux. »

Cet argument a l'air de la convaincre car elle ne dit plus rien de la soirée. Elle se laisse border sans problème et attend sagement que Jade vienne lui chanter sa chanson.

Je sens une légère pression dans ma poitrine quand elle chante. Je passe ma main dessus, ça passe après quelques minutes. Dans le couloir, Jade se serre contre moi. J'ai l'impression de revenir quinze ans plus tôt quand elle a eu son premier chagrin d'amour. Je l'avais prise dans mes bras et l'avais bercée pendant deux heures pour qu'elle puisse dormir.

« Ça va aller toi ? M'inquiété-je.

\- Je peux dormir avec toi ? Je ne veux pas être seule.

\- C'est comme tu veux. Il y a de la place. »

Elle me dit qu'elle va prendre une douche avant d'aller se coucher. Je m'allonge déjà, encore fatigué de ma journée malgré ma sieste d'une heure.

Quand elle s'allonge à côté de moi, je vois à quel point elle ressemble à sa mère. Je lui souris tristement.

« Tu sais à quel point je vous aime toi, tes sœurs, ton frère, toute ma famille ?

\- On t'aime tous. Tu es un père et un grand-père génial.

\- Tu ressembles à ta mère, chaque jour un peu plus. Tu es devenue une magnifique femme et je suis fier que tu sois ma fille. Tu m'as donné trois petits-enfants que j'aime plus que tout. »

J'essuie sa joue où les larmes coulent.

« Je voulais te l'annoncer à Noël avec toute la famille mais bon... Je l'ai appris il y a deux jours, je suis de nouveau enceinte.

\- C'est vrai ? Je vais encore être grand-père ?

\- Oui. Dans environ 7 mois et demi.

\- Félicitations ma puce. Je suis tellement content. »

Nous continuons de parler du bébé pendant quelques temps. Je ne sais pas si je me suis endormi avant ou après qu'elle ait fini de me parler mais je sais que je suis englouti par un sommeil profond.

Je me réveille en pleine nuit, le cœur battant la chamade après un cauchemar. Encore une fois, j'ai la poitrine qui se compresse, je transpire, j'ai la nausée et j'ai l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon. Je me rallonge en faisant des exercices que Tris m'avait appris il y a bien des années. Il me faut une bonne heure pour me rendormir.

 **Pov 3eme pers.**

À 11h 27, deux semaines avant Noël, Jade Eden née Eaton reçoit un appel des urgences au sujet de son père qui a eu un infarctus. Elle tombe dans la chaise près d'elle, sous le choc. Elle ne perd pas une seule seconde pour en parler à son mari, lui dire de garder les enfants et partir vers l'hôpital.

Elle retrouve ses sœurs et son frère dans la salle d'attente qui sont tous plus ou moins en train de pleurer.

« Comment c'est possible ? Il allait bien la semaine dernière ! »

Jeremy prend Jade dans ses bras alors qu'elle pleure.

« Jade ? On a un peu discuté et on s'est dit que papa ne devrait peut-être plus vivre seul. Il a très mal pris la mort de maman et avec sa santé, il serait mieux dans une de nos maisons.

\- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée.

\- Comme je suis la seule sans enfants, je me suis proposée, ajoute Elia.

\- C'est gentil Elia mais justement, je pense qu'il lui faut une maison avec des enfants.

\- Alors il peut venir chez moi, intervient Jeremy. La plus jeune a 7 ans donc ça ne sera pas trop bruyant à la maison et je n'ai que deux enfants. J'ai une chambre d'amis au rez-de-chaussée qui pourra être aménagée pour lui.

\- Et la maison ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il n'abandonnera jamais la maison. Elle a trop de valeur pour lui.

\- Zack et moi cherchons une maison pour partir de l'appartement, die Elia.

\- Il faudra lui en parler. »

Les quatre adultes sont interrompus par une infirmière.

« Vous êtes la famille de Tobias Eaton ?

\- Oui. C'est notre père.

\- Mr. Eaton a été admis à 9h15 ce matin. Il a appelé lui-même les secours après avoir eut un infarctus à la maison. Il a été stabilisé et pris en charge très rapidement. Depuis, il est dans une chambre et sous surveillance.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut le voir ?

\- Il n'y a que vous quatre ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors vous pouvez y aller tous ensemble. Suivez-moi.

\- Merci. »

L'infirmière les guide jusqu'à la chambre en question et les laisse entrer. Clara est la première à voir son père et se précipite à ses côtés.

« Vous êtes venus, murmure Tobias.

\- Tu croyais qu'on ne viendrait pas ? Demande Elia.

\- Je sais que vous êtes occupés avec vos boulots, vos familles.

\- On sera toujours là pour toi, dit Jade en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit pour prendre sa main. Comment tu te sens ?

\- Ça va mieux. Ils prennent soin de moi ici.

\- On en a discuté. On aimerait que tu habites chez Jeremy quand tu auras le droit de partir.

\- Non.

\- Papa... tu as eu de la chance ce matin. Imagine que ça se reproduise et que personne ne soit là pour t'aider.

\- Je peux m'occuper de moi.

\- S'il te plaît papa. Tu le ferrais pour nous ? »

Tobias regarde les visages baignés de larmes de ses enfants. Il comprend à quel point ils ont eu peur.

« Que deviendra la maison ?

\- Elia voudrait emménager avec Zack.

\- Est-ce que je peux y réfléchir ?

\- Bien entendu. Prend ton temps et repose-toi. »

Les quatre adultes sont assis autour de leur père quand une infirmière entre.

« Je suis désolée mais Mr Eaton a besoin de repos. Vous pourrez revenir demain. »

Ils embrassent tous leur père puis quittent la chambre.

Tobias Eaton a été déplacé dans un autre service de l'hôpital plus tard dans la journée et y est resté trois jours.

Malheureusement, même si ses enfants ont tout fait pour qu'il ressente le moins de stress possible, ils n'ont pas pu éviter l'arrêt cardiaque à l'hôpital. L'équipe médicale a fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait mais Tobias était trop faible.

Tobias Eaton a été enterré six mois après sa femme. Mais il a été enterré à côté d'elle. Ils étaient de nouveau réunis.

Tobias et Tris ont toujours été jeunes dans chaque étape de leur vie. Ils se sont mariés jeunes. Ils ont eu leur premier enfant très tôt. Et plus tragiquement, ils sont morts jeunes. Mais ils ont toujours été amoureux de 19 à 65 ans, ils se sont aimés. Ils ont eu quatre beaux enfants, neuf petit-enfants même s'ils n'ont pas connus la petite dernière qui est née 7 mois après le décès de Tobias.

Cependant, comme il l'avait dit plus tôt, Tobias et Tris veillaient sur leur famille, main dans la main.

 **Je vous souhaite à tous de passer un excellent réveillon et profiter bien de cette dernière journée de 2016 !**

 **On se retrouve au prochain OS !**


End file.
